Mutant
by Kittalia Phantom
Summary: After PP. Danny escapes the Fentons after information leaks that they want to experiment of him, returning to become king of the Ghost Zone. What happens when his ex- parents follow him. I only own Danny Phantom in my dreams- for now (and I don't care if the chapters are short- would you rather I didn't write this story.
1. Run Away

I can't believe it. Jack said they are going to start experimenting on me tomorrow. Can you believe it. I saved the world 48 hours ago, and my ex- father and ex- mother already want me dead. Or all dead. It's not like I've been 100% alive for all this time, but still. They said they loved me, but they lied to me.

Jazz told me. What they said. I'm a freak. And abomination. A mutant. In a way, they're right. Vlad would be better than them. I can't even believe I cheered when Jack left him up in space. Now I wish him and Maddie were rotting in the vacumm, counting the seconds till their oxygen runs out. This thought gives me comfort as I pack up my things, and wait until a pair of green eyes appear from the darkness. Scarlett. She hugged me, comfortingly. She knew how much pain I was in.

I left a note in acid green writing, telling them they were jerks and could go rot in the Ghost Zone for all I cared. I signed with my symbol, showing I disowned them as my parents. And, Fenton was gone from the house.

I dyed my hair white, like my ghost form, and burnt my clothes. I prefer Dan over my parents, and that's saying something! We left the human world behind, entering my new home- the ghost zone

My new domain, for I am Phantom, King of Ghosts


	2. Dani's Here

**Writer- hi, here's another update to one of my favourite stories. So, no, there is no romantic in this phanfic, as I suck at it (I go to an all girl school so I have no experience) and as this is an update, this story won't go die, Scarlett is a halfa who's dad is an annoying (but famous)** **singer and her mums a ghost and Clockworks brother. Updates might be slow, as I'm currently writing a book.**

 **One review per chapter**

 **Enjoy**

 **Kittalia :-)**

 **(p.s I know how this fic ends and it's awesome)**

* * *

the zone was quiter than usual, the only sound as the 2 halfas floated through was the low engey buzz.

"So Scarlett, now I'm your king, will you obey me or are you still going to be annoying." Joked Danny, and his accomplice giggled, and shook her head.

"Better hope I don't start a rebellion, your magisty," she joked back, as they neared The Ghost Kings castle. The 2 ghosts flew towards the stone entrance, when Scarlett's phone rang.

"Hello? Oh I Angela. No, I'm busy, what do you want? What? I'm hanging out with Danny Phantom. Yes the DANNY PHANTOM! No, don't you dare do that! Fine, I'll be there in 5 minutes. No I can't bring him with me. No! I don't need a limo, I can teleport, bye Angela," she slammed her flip phone shut dramatically (this is 2007, IPhones haven't been invented yet)

"Sorry Danny, but Angela said she'll put me through the ghost capturer unless I go to some celebrities party or whatever, so I've got to go, don't worry though, there's a friend in the castle sitting room." She said, before vanishing into a cloud of blue and purple smoke with tiny white clocks that looked like glitter. Danny smirked- Angela was no angel, she should be called Devila or Hellalina.

He entered the stone structure, floating along the newly decorated castle into the living room, where a small sleeping raven haired girl lay on the black sofa. Dani! She slept in blue pyjamas with tiny clocks that had clearly beeen lent by Scarlett. His little clone looked so peaceful, so he floated out the room as quick as possible, when he entered a room with a large throne, next to a slightly smaller one. The Crown of Fire floated above the larger one, next to the Ring of Rage, and a small tiara made of flames floated on the smaller one. A purple envelope appeared, blocking Danny's view. The letter was simple

'Your corenation is next Friday, and you'll be accompanied by Princess Danielle of the Ghost Zone, Princess Scarlett of Time and Queen Dora.

Congratulations, King Daniel

Clockwork, King of Time ⏳'

Danny smiled, he couldn't wait. He floated into the living room, and settled down to the sleep with Dani, and only as he started to drift off, did he realise

CLOCKWORKS THE KING OF TIME, AND SCARLETTS A PRINCESS!


	3. The Coronation

**Writer- All hail King Danny Phantom (and Tucker isn't president)**

 **Two children are born on the same day at the same time at St Bernards Hospital in 2002 by the same woman.** **However, they are not twins. How is this possible?**

* * *

 _One week later_

* * *

The throne room was bustling with ghosts, the atmosphere was alive with the deads bustling voices as they found a seat or a place to float. If you listened, you would hear snippets of conversations...

"I can't believe whelps going to be king"

"why does he live in the Zone now,"

"I heard his parented were going to hand him to the GIW, after all, he's done for them,"

"I went to the Vegetarians house yesterday, she was complaining that her chance to get back at Paulina had vanished into the portal."

There were many more conversations like this one, all in confusion. Why was the young halfa, who'd saved the world old a week ago, now king of the GZ? Clockwork walked onto the podium and silenced the crowd with a wave of his hands.

"Welcome to the coronation of King Daniel Phantom. The king has had a traumatic experience recently, so any ghosts wishing to be rude to The Great One, shall just leave or shall be forced to."

He turned towards Scarlett, who's eyes were as alive as a halfas could be, and scowling. She lifted up a finger, and a small bluey-like light appeared. Immediately, Skulker, Walker, Kitty and Johnny 13 ran out of the room. The rest of the crowd shifted in their seats.

"Now that the, shall we say, unpleasantness is over, please welcome King Phantom. The familiar hero stepped out, but with spikes extruding from his boots and a long black robe lined with green silk. However, he'd lost a lot of weight, and despite the padding was painfully obvious. and there were dark bags under those glorious glowing green eyes that makeup couldn't hide. He was followed by a younger, female Phantom, who must be Princess Danielle. She wore a knee-length grey dress that was pleated, with a small emerald green DP logo around her neck, that brought out her eyes and skipped along behind her brother. Scarlett teleported herself next to Danny, now dressed in a long blue robe with a purple shawl, with a tiara made of clockwork parts floating above her blond hair. Dora was next to Danielle. They made it to the thrones and Frostbite appeared from behind and floated the crowns onto the Phantoms.

"I declare you King Phantom and Princess Phantom of the Ghost Zone." Danny smiled.

* * *

"My first decree is that travel for humans in the Ghost Zone will be restricted to Princess Jasmine and lord Tucker. and second is that low-level ghosts like The Box Ghost and Khelmper, as Maddie and Jack Fenton say they can handle the ghosts without me. I slowly want them to get progressively harder, but no structural damage or injury,"

* * *

Ghosts!" yelled Dash Baxter, as the Box Ghost ran rampage, and Khelper was chasing Paulina, asking to be her friend.

"I'll save you," said Jack, Dash just gave him a look.

"I want Danny Phantom!, he's a WAY better ghost hunter," said Dash, before turning to Sam "Hey, where is your boyfriend," he asked.

"Ran away to the Ghost Zone, to become king," said Sam

"Well, aren't you glad to have run the mutant out of town, we're just upset we couldn't dissect him before he left," Said Maddie. Tucker and Jazz slid out from one of the desks where they'd been hiding.

"I can't believe you- he's your son," said Tucker

"Was our son," corrected Jack "Now he's just another ghost who just so happens to be related to us."

"I can't believe you- think of the emotional and psychological effect on my little brother,"

"He's not your brother, Jazzypants, he's a monster, your our only child,"

"No, you have no children," said Jazz, storming off. Tucker followed. They rang Danny on the Fenton Phones.

 _"Danny, can I come like with you, Maddie and Jack are literally driving me mad,"_

 **"And, dude, schools no fun without you, can I come visit?"**

"Yep, sending a collector,"

A girl appeared in front of the two, with long white hair and goldie-brown eyes.

"Hello, my name is Zoey Banshee, and I'm your guide to the lovely kingdom of The Ghost Zone, and home of the mighty King Daniel Phantom," She got out a Fenton Bazooka, making a portal. Through the coils of different shades of green, they could make out the shape of the castle, almost like watching the world from stained glass. They passed through, and the humans experienced a slight chill that all ghosts were immune to. Ice-cored ghosts like Danny could only be effected by their own cold, whilst fire cored ghosts like Vlad and Ember were just immune to the cold. Humans, unfortunately, didn't have this ability. Zoey made two black blankets.

"He will see you now," said Zoey. The two humans found that the blankets had hoodies and sleeves, like a snuggly. They approached the castle, where they were greeted by a HAZMAT suit wearing Danny with a crown and clock.

"Tucker, Jazz, please, come in. Jazz, I don't think you've met my little sister Danielle," said Danny

"No, who is she?"

"long story short- Vlad tried to clone me, got Dani, she came to the good side," Jazz breathe through her teeth

"Yikes." A little Phantom with long hair, a similar HAZMAT suit to Danny with a similar fiery crown amongst her messy, stark white hair.

"Dani, this is your big sister Jazz," The child smiled sweetly, and grasped the surprised ginger into a tight hug,"


	4. The Dream

**Writer- ok, first of all, I've had writer's block- MAJOR WRITERS BLOCK, for a month!**

 _italics= watching the security tape_

 **This chapter is half filler and half "I had a funny idea I wanted to write"**

 **so enjoy what's happening in the minds and dreams of the**

* * *

 _"Hey, Jack, do you think it was wrong to experiment on our own kid?"_

 _"That wasn't our son- it wasn't him for three years,"_

 _"Guess so, night Jack,"_

 _"Night, Maddie,"_

 _After the ghost hunters drifted off to sleep, a ghost with long blue hair in a thick braid, reaching down to the tip of her ghost tail. She wore soft, flowing, white dress, and she had jingling gold bracelets wrapped around her light grey right arm. She reached with her left to the bangle, and her fingers were wrapped with a gold, sticky solution, connecting the minds of the ghost hunters, and placed bubbles of light- blues and golds and whites, before floating away..._

* * *

Maddie POV

* * *

The darkness of a dream where I was successfully stalking Phantom into an alleyway was broken by a golden light. I winced as a ringing sound came from above me, as I was squashed into a cramped lift, which I looked behind- Jack! An echoing voice- clearly female- announced

"Welcome to Worlds Worst Parents, I'm your host, Scarlett Spirit, and our judges- Tucker Foley, Kitty Belle, Mia Carlsonina and Paulina Sanchez,

and Dash Baxter and let's meet the contestants." The lift moved up. "All the way from Fenton Works, it's Jack and Maddie Fenton, parents of 3 children and all disowned themselves," That confused me- I only birthed 2 children, so I spoke up.

"Hang on- three kids- we only have two!" The host, who was clearly a little girl, laughed, and, addressing the audience of ghosts, announced.

"You hear that ladies and gentlemen, they don't even know how many kids that have. Please welcome Princess Jasmine, King Daniel and Princess Danielle of the ghost zone for the chaining ceremony." The crowd erupted into clapping, as a red-headed girl and a white-headed and a black haired children entered the stage, taking chains from a circular box, and wrapped them around, before securing them with a large padlock, and stood around us like bodyguards, occasionally glancing back, so we hadn't escaped- not that we could- they were tight!

"And now, let's welcome our next set of parents... Samuel and Eleanore Carter. All the way from Ireland, these have travelled far. Speaking of going far, Sam, don't you push Miles incredibly far in his sports." The muscular man nodded, his long black hair falling in his face. "And, am I right in thinking you feed him your leftovers- not very good in growing muscles." He hangs his head in shame. "And, Eleanore, am I right in saying Melissa is basically your families slave?" Eleanor tried to speak up but was interrupted

"No, you will do the talking later, let's welcome their two kids- Miles and Malissa!" Two identical 10-year-olds with dark skin, greasy black hair and baggy clothes, and wrapped the chains around their parents.

"now let's introduce our last parent m- my 'Darling' daddy- Aston Special!" A blonde haired man came up the lift. You could clearly see the family resemblance, as well as the clear hatred in his daughter's acid eyes as she chained him up. She glared at the camera "No introduction needed," and the audience was greeted to eyes equal parts pink and green, before returning to their usual green. "So, as you can see, in front of all our contestants, there is a counter of points. Judges, for not even knowing about the third child, what do we rate it out of ten?"

* * *

10 points

10 points

10 points

10 points

* * *

"Wait, wait, wait- how do we know Danielle is actually our daughter?" asked Jack. Scarlett nodded, before calling out.

"Bring out the DNA test, Doc Kingsteignton." and a dark-skinned female doctor enters, holding a red box. She removed three cotton buds, and swabbed the mouths of Jack, Danielle and I, and processed it through a computer.

"97% match to Jackson Fenton, 95% match to Madeleine Fenton!" announced the doctor. Both the host and our "Youngest Daughter" smirked.

"How did we-" I said, before being interrupted by the host.

"Now, how many points is Eleanore getting for treating Melissa as the family slave and how many for Samuel getting for pushing his son to work all the time, with basically no food,"

* * *

9 points

10 points

10 points

10 points

10 points

* * *

" so- the results are so far are..." And they appeared on a large board

The Fenton: 100 points for not even knowing they had a third child

The Carter: 99 points for treating their kids like slaves with no reward

* * *

"Now my dad... Why is he here... Well, he knows of my halfa state and constantly used anti-ghost weapons against me, as well as continually trying to remove my ghost half with painful experiments, but all that will result is losing my halfa status to become a full ghost. Please rate

* * *

10 points

10 points

9 points

10 points

* * *

"Now, before we review the results, let's go over the punishment list. For runners-up, pushing your parents into a pit of lava. For first place, strip them down to underwear and clown wigs, and whipping them with a whip laced with human-radium

"So, the worlds worse parents are the Fentons."

"worst parents"

The Fenton's"

* * *

I woke up, sweating, next to Jack, who was mirroring me. I knew it was a dream, but as I gazed at the roof, a message was written in ghost ice.

"It was a dream, but the ghosts, people, stories and punishments are real. If you don't believe me, search Melissa and Miles Carter on Google.

This dream was brought to you by Dawn Dream, the dream ghost

Love from Scarlett Spirit.

Ok, so, 'Melissa and Miles Carter' in Google. A news article popped up. I read it

* * *

A family living in Carters Mansion were discovered to be badly abusing their kids, and padding their clothes to disguise the fact they were undernourished. We've arrested the parents, Eleanore and Samuel Carter have been taken to jail, whilst a grandmother came to care for the kids. This was all made possible by a tipoff from an anonymous tipoff from someone calling themselves S. Spirit. Wherever you are, S. Spirit, you've made these kids day.

And a picture followed, with a picture of the familiar kids from my dream smiling, while the adults were being dragged into a police van at the back.

* * *

I was shocked. It was real. I turned around, and Scarlett was there.

"We're coming for you!" Before vanishing in purple and blue smoke.

* * *

 **Guest reviews:**

 **Alex: ok, in order**

 **1) his appearance has changed because he doesn't want to remember he used to be a hero, and where that got his**

 **2) he's not bad, he's just angry**

 **3)Jack and Maddie hate him because he's a half ghost and an anomaly that hasn't been explained**

 **4) he's king because of Ghost Zone tradition**

 **5) blame my primary school. They were increasingly lazy so told us to make our chapters short**

 **(**

 **Guest (1): no, it's not obvious, because some people got it wrong**

 **(**

 **Guest (2): you good the riddle right :-) and thank you**


	5. Outcasts

**Boo! Hello, I'm back, and hopefully here to stay. The thing is, as fun as this story is its kinda easy, so i skip it as i want a challenge. But, here I am, back again**

 **We're focusing on Maddie and Jack for most of this chapter, but this will be the last one for a while. Not forever**

* * *

The town ignored the Fentons as they walked through the streets of Amity Park. There were photocopies of a letter that Phantom had sent, Most was propaganda against us, with two sentences scrawled along the bottom.

'They said they'd forgiven me. They lied'

We'd gone to the supermarket and the checkout girl had completely ignored us, taking the person's shopping behind us. We went to the self-checkout machines, and the long queue quickly dispatched, everyone unwilling to touch us. There was a family, similar to our own when we were younger, where the adults hid their kids eyes. The father hid his daughters blue eyes, her bright red hair in pigtails and the younger son with jet hair hiding his eyes in his mothers jeans.

They treated us like WE were the killer. Like we were the outcasts, the mutants. We were the dangerous ones.

* * *

Was our dream real? I know that the family were, but was Dani real? If so, where did she come from, and was she a 'halfa', than why. More likely, she was normal, so we could take her in. We could have a child again.

If she was normal. If she wasn't, than we would have to put her out of her misery

* * *

The palace is empty, except for the servants and the royal family. King Danny was on a gold and green arm chair, cuddled up under a black blanket with his logo embroidered on it, fast asleep. Dani and Jazz were in the corner, painting each others nails by the large window. Tucker was happily playing on an IPhone 8 that Scarlett had got him as a surprise from the future.


	6. I've Been Expected You

Zoëy sat on the street sign licking a lolly casually. She was very good at fitting in, as no human batted an eyelid at the 9 year old. This was good as she was was waiting outside the supermarket for the kings ex-parents. Of course, his actual ex would be an added bonus. Samantha Manson was hated almost as much for her betrayal.

/

There they go. Zoëy followed, not even getting looks for her weird, ghost-white hair, nor her glow. That was one of her favourite powers, visible invisibility, second only to the powers she was going to use now. Stalking the Fenton's to Danny's grans, she waited in the bathroom, using her standard ghost power set of intangibility, telekinesis and invisibility to go through the sweet old lady's walls, and waited. Thank god she'd brought a iPhone 5 (the Time kingdom's main export was future tech) for entertainment, as she started playing the sims (grandma didn't block her WiFi, but she could set it up?) while she waited. Eventually, Zoëy heard the sweetest words ever.

"Jack, I need to use the toilet." Smiling, Zoëy slotted her phone into her back pocket and made a cat and swearly chair out of 2 bars of soap and sat there, turned the chair backwards, stroking the black cat. With a turn of the doorknob, the chair slowly turned towards the door. The door locked automatically.

"I've been expecting you," she said, stroking a cat. Zoëy couldn't resist being cliche. Maddie turned to the knob and screamed as she shook at it. Zoëy was amazed that Jack wasn't rushing up the stairs, but he was a bit oblivious.

With a snap of her fingers, and a loud laugh, an iron cage surround her, and Maddie shook the bars as Zoëy shot a portal with the Fenton Ghost Portable Portal and Maddie fell in, metal cage and all. Using her telekinesis, she reset the room, unlocking the door and put the chair back. Eventually, Jack's mother said slowly

"Jackson, where is your lovely wife Madelina, she's been in my bathroom for a while, go find her," The floor shock as Jack stood up and waddled towards the bathroom.

"I've been expecting you."

"I wonder where my darling Jackson is? Oh well, he chased away my grandchildren."

* * *

Jack and Maddie sat in a throne room. Danny sat upside down in his throne in his ghost form, next to Jazz and Dani in her human form. Tucker and Scarlett had vanished.

"Danielle's real," Maddie whispered to her husband.


	7. The Great Escape

Maddie POV

* * *

I looked around the throne room. There was my son, and my two daughters. Danielle was clearly a human at this point, looking almost identical to Danny, and wearing a blue pleated dress with puff sleeves and a pair of black and white checkered Vans. Balanced over her hair was a glowing tiara and a green ring hanging on a silver chain around her neck. Danny, I couldn't tell what form he was in. He had white hair and blue eyes, and wore a kingly cape over his shoulders, and also wore a floating crown above his hair and a glowing skull ring, but this time on his right ring finger. Jazz looked almost the same as when she left, except she wore a rich green, off the shoulder, knee length of the shoulder princess dress, a gold braided belt and a pair of gold trainers. It was Danny's one rule - sensible shoes were a must! It said so on a scroll nailed on the stone brick walls.

Danny stood up and I shivered. I never thought I could be so terrified of my own child. He shared half- well at least a quarter, of my DNA; god knows where the ghost half's DNA came from.

"Well well well, what do we have here. Are my genetic relatives, my ex parents, in my domain?"

"We were trying to find Dani," I answered

"Which one," asked a blonde girl I didn't reconside.

"Right that's it! Jazz, take Danielle to the library and get that her that book of baby names. Find her another name. Only requirement- it must begin with a D," ordered Danny. The two girls nodded and left. Danny turned his attention back to us.

"Fright Knight, put them in a cell overnight. My human half needs a nap. Zoëy, go to the human world… you know what to do…" he said, addressing his minions while keeping his ice blue eyes onto Jack and I. I noticed his eyes had small flakes of green floating in the periwinkle pool eyes. Then I was dragged off, along with Jack.

* * *

Dani's POV

* * *

Me and Jazz had very different ideas on what my new name should be. Jazz suggested Dian after the scientist Dian Fossey then Daphne after the writer Daphne du Maurier and finally Dorothy after Dorothy Bishop the psychologist. But I didn't want to be named after someone; I'd had a year of that. I wanted my own name. A unique name. That fitted Danny's only requirement. It must begin with a D!

Danica? Too girly

Dasha? Too bully-like  
Dawn? She wasn't day, she was the princess of ghosts and darkness.  
Daya? Why are so many girls names themed around day time? Ghosts are nightly creatures  
Daisy? Once again, too girly. I want a tom-boy name.  
Dabria? I like the meaning of Dark Angel, but it sounds to girly. As much as I hate Danielle, I like the fact that its adapted from a boys name and wanted a name like that.

Diaga? I tried it with with my title. Princess Diaga. I liked it. I tried it with my last name. Diaga Phantom. Once again, I liked us. I looked for a middle name, remembering when I was in a park in Wales,I had a friend who had a doll named Emlyn, and remember loving it I looked it, and saw it meant Warrior. I tried it. Princess Diaga Emlyn Phantom. It was perfect. I smiled. Jazz was still in the background suggesting Doris after scientist Doris F. Jonas

* * *

Maddie's POV

* * *

The ghost knight dropped up in a dusty prison cell that didn't look like it had been used in at least millennium.

"Right, how will we escape, and will we take Dani, or whatever she changes her name to,"  
"But what if she's a ghost like Danny?"

"Then we rip her apart molecule by molecule so this never happens to anyone ever again!"

* * *

Danny's POV

* * *

I didn't actually need to fall asleep. As long as I stayed in the zone, my human half was more like a living ghost, just feeding of the ectoplasm like all the other ghosts. I was actually on the Phantom Phones with Zoëy, my personal secret agent/spy/assassin/kidnapper.

"You ready?" I asked.

"I'm in position, all ready for your signal,"

"What time is it?"  
"3:37, why?"  
"Wait till 4 and call me again,"

* * *

After Danny's "nap"

* * *

"Right, first things first, Princess, do you have a new name?" I asked, pulling the younger girl onto my lap.

Smiling, she said "Yes, I go by Diaga now."  
"Diaga Phantom, has a nice ring to it," i responded  
"Diaga Fenton has a nice ring too," Maddie muttered, obviously not thinking I'd heard her. But there is no limit on the frequency ghosts can hear.  
"SHE ISN'T AND NEVER WILL BE YOUR DAUGHTER!" I shouted. I calmed quickly though. "Fright Knight, would you be a dear and put these scoundrels in a cell please. I was going to deal with them now, but they've frustrated me," and once again, kicking and screaming, they were dragged off to their cell. I cleared the room of everyone, and called Zoëy.

"Bring the Black Bird home, Zoëy,"

Suddenly Fright Knight ran back in.

"Your highness, the captives escaped, and Diaga is gone, along with the Spectral Speeder,"


	8. Diaga's Kidnappers

**Writers note: I couldn't t stay away**

* * *

Diaga woke up in a room she immediately knew wasn't t hers. In fact, it matched Jazz a lot more; a pale pink with lace curtains and a matching carpet. She noticed she was dress- no, that was the wrong word- more like a nighty, one owned by an old lady perfectly matched the atheste of the room. It was itchy as hell. Diaga didn't t like wearing dresses, only wearing her ceremonial dress when needed, changing into shorts and hoodies the rest of the time. Her tiara was missing, but her ring necklace still remained around her neck.

She looked around the rest of the room. There was a bookshelf overflowing with books, as well as a few hundred copies of women genesis piled on the floor, the top issue faded a little. A small stuffed bear dressed as a scientist sat on the sideboard. Turning her head towards the door, Diaga saw the enemy peeking through the door. Judging by the bags under both their eyes and the cups of coffee stacked on the floor, had stayed there since they kidnapped me. They had hope in their eyes, a delusion of redemption.

Right Diaga, first thing we ve got to do is legally adopt you as Diaga Madelina Fenton.

It s Diaga Emlyn. she corrected, And why am I in a nighty?

Now you're away from the mutants influence, you don t have to pretend to be a tomboy. Jazz wasn't t, and neither am I. Fenton s are not tomboys! At this Diaga would have laughed, but she was too fearful. The Fenton s had clearly gone mad. In their worried state of what was happening to their children, whatever sanity they had left had packed up and left.

The hatters gestured to a box labelled _Jazz s clothes, age 10._

The Phantom menace has clearly been starving you dearly, your body is 20 centimetres too short for your age of 12. And so malnourished! That creeped Diaga out. They d measured her. And believed their son had done this! She was a clone; the tallest and smartest 1 year old ever, and for Christ sake, she d lived on the streets; of course she was malnourished! She didn't t like to steal food. Her captors left her to dress.

With a sigh, Diaga looked through the box in some desperate hope that 10 year old Jazz wasn't t a princessy girl or she would have at least one thing that wasn't t pink and frilly.

She didn't. Rats! With a sigh, Diaga pulled on a pair of jeans that covered in rhinestones, and a black t-shirt covered in white jasmine flowers. Diaga was thankful that a pair of Danny s trainers had somehow made its way into the box. She stared into the mirror, and a stranger stares back. A girly girl.

Diaga hated it. With another sigh, she picked herself up. She knew where she would find better clothes, and she made her way to her brothers room.

* * *

It looked like a bomb had hit it! The bed was flipped on its side, the covers falling off. Every floorboard had been yanked out, nails were lettered everywhere. The draws were pulled out,one of the wardrobe doors were missing and layers of crumpled clothes covered in dirt and grime. The window was smashed, with the previously missing door nailed over it, partly covered by the ripped and singed curtains. Posters hung in and the lamp had been smashed against the wall, and lay contorted on the floor like a dead body.

Shocked by the carnage, Diaga closed the door. She had to escape.

Diaga dashed down the stairs, relying purely on her one visit to guide her. It was very successful until she reached the locked lab door. That wouldn't t stop the ghost princess, and she fazed through the door

Right into the arms of the ghost hunters. Maddie got out a gun. Diaga felt a small prick and fell asleep.

* * *

She awoke to the sound of a chain-saw, and a scalpel hovering over her face.

She screamed


End file.
